disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Experiment Pods
Experiment pods are little pods seen in Lilo & Stitch: The Series containing the experiments in their dehydrated form. Each pod is labeled with the experiment's number. Once a pod gets wet, the experiment will be activated, releasing them. The pods come in six different colors: red, blue, green, yellow, white, and purple. They have numbers written on them. Trivia *Some of the experiment pods appearing in Stitch! The Movie are seen in a completely different color and/or labeled with a completely different number in certain episodes of Lilo & Stitch: The Series. The same goes for some of the pods that Jumba showcases on the Internet in the series episode "Ace". **Additionally, some of the experiments' numbers in their debut episodes do not match their pod numbers when they were in dehydrated form. *A few of the pods have different sizes. Some are so big that Lilo or someone else could hold them in the palm of their hand, while others they could hold with their fingers. Experiment 222's (Poxy's) pod was one of the smallest, just slightly larger than a grain of sugar or a cornflake. Gallery screenCapture 08.02.13 13-44-24.jpg|001 - Shrink Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h26m10s25.png|025 - Topper screenCapture 02.png|044 - Forehead screenCapture 01.05.13 9-57-55.jpg|047 - Lorider screenCapture 20.png|051 - Hocker screenCapture 31.01.13 16-49-20.jpg|054 - Fudgy Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-23h37m16s180.png|062 - Frenchfry screenCapture 04.png|077 - Zawp screenCapture 01.02.13 20-24-09.jpg|110 - Squeak screenCapture 13.02.13 18-09-14.jpg|111 - Mulch screenCapture 10.02.13 15-40-25.jpg|112 - Toons ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-10-25.jpg|113 - Shoe Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h24m09s57.png|120 - Snafu screenCapture 28.01.13 15-31-43.jpg|122 - Dorkifier screenCapture 28.01.13 16-12-49.jpg|123 - Carmen Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-19h02m14s101.png|128 - Bugby screenCapture 07.02.13 18-38-27.jpg|133 - PJ screenCapture 25.01.13 5-09-02.jpg|149 - Bonnie and 150 - Clyde ScreenCapture 24.09.13 18-23-31.jpg|151 - Babyfier screenCapture 01.02.13 20-25-14.jpg|177 - Clip screenCapture 06.05.13 22-52-57.jpg|199 - Nosy ScreenCapture 13.png|201 - Geigenstein ScreenCapture 07.07.13 19-01-49.jpg|202 - Jam screenCapture 01.02.13 20-33-00.jpg|204 - Nosox ScreenCapture 19.09.13 19-59-26.jpg|210 - Retro Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h19m49s92.png|221 - Sparky 1341412.jpg|222 - Poxy Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h35m16s104.png|223 - Glitch 225.png|225 - Mashy ScreenCapture 03.06.13 10-52-49.jpg|228 - Melty 34663.jpg|234 - Shush Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-09h58m29s241.png|251 - Link 3453452.jpg|258 - Sample Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-14h07m19s144.png|262 - Ace Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-15h30m04s31.png|267 - Wishy-Washy 349493493494934949.jpg|276 - Remmy Vlcsnap-2012-12-26-12h01m45s36.png|277 - Snooty Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-08h55m42s123.png|285 - Lax screenCapture 26.png|288 - Boomer ScreenCapture 02.08.13 12-48-16.jpg|297 - Shortstuff ScreenCapture 31.05.13 12-04-05.jpg|300 - Spooky Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-15h42m45s240.png|303 - Amnesio Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h19m15s193.png|316 - Morpholomew ScreenCapture 28.01.13 17-57-38.jpg|319 - Spike Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-09h40m52s199.png|360 - Drowsy ScreenCapture 25.01.13 4-18-35.jpg|375 - Phantasmo ScreenCapture 03.06.13 22-42-35.jpg|383 - Swirly screenCapture 16.09.13 21-12-03.jpg|390 - Slimy ScreenCapture 09.07.13 14-20-48.jpg|397 - Spats screenCapture 16.09.13 21-11-39.jpg|455 - Mary ScreenCapture 07.07.13 22-40-58.jpg|489 - Huggo ScreenCapture 03.06.13 10-50-21.jpg|501 - Yin ScreenCapture 03.06.13 10-49-30.jpg|502 - Yang screenCapture 15.png|507 - Woody ScreenCapture 02.06.13 9-39-36.jpg|509 - Sprout Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-21h08m36s200.png|513 - Richter 515 pod.png|515 - Deforestator Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-12h34m00s199.png|520 - Cannonball screenCapture 25.01.13 4-43-00.jpg|523 - Slushy ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-32-10.jpg|529 - Digger screenCapture 13.02.13 18-08-43.jpg|533 - Blowhard Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h44m08s27.png|540 - Phoon Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h26m40s18.png|567 - Eva Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h28m56s5.png|586 - Tank Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h44m35s60.png|600 - Woops Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h03m58s37.png|601 - Kixx screenCapture 31.01.13 23-23-47.jpg|602 - Sinker ScreenCapture 03.06.13 10-54-37.jpg|604 - Houdini ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-17-38.jpg|606 - Holio vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h43m00s70.png|607 - Launch Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-20h57m33s87.png|608 - Slugger ScreenCapture 03.06.13 10-47-54.jpg|613 - Yaarp 617 pod.png|617 - Plasmoid 66784343.jpg|619 - Splodyhead Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h21m04s76.png|625 - Reuben ScreenCapture 06.06.13 13-16-23.jpg|627 - Evile vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h59m26s225.png|628 Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h10m46s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-19h16m30s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-26-11h56m34s255.png ScreenCapture 19.02.13 22-56-33.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h30m16s129.png 767999696569550605650.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h48m08s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h50m17s140.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h58m37s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h12m15s176.png vlcsnap-2013-06-16-19h15m16s176.png vlcsnap-2013-06-16-19h11m14s82.png screenCapture 02.04.13 18-48-28.jpg screenCapture 25.03.13 20-53-15.jpg Category:Objects Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Lilo & Stitch objects